


Worth It

by mrkinch



Category: lotrips
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be hard to park in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msilverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/gifts).



> msilverstar wanted circling-for-a-parking-space fic and this is what ensued.

Sean peered through the rivulets obscuring the windscreen of his rental, trying to make out his surroundings. Rain in LA, for christ's sake. Could as well have stayed home. He was reasonably certain that the remodeled storefront with the huge abstract photographs in the window was the gallery where Vig's show was opening that night, but he saw small chance of parking close by. On the second circuit of the block he glanced longingly at the tiny private car park round the corner, but he didn't see space for a Morris Minor let alone the SUV his agent had reserved for him. Anyway he'd not told Vig he was coming so he could hardly have presumed. Why the hell hadn't he gotten a limo, or even a cab? Then he laughed. When you're planning to spirit the star of the evening out the back way and vanish into the night you bloody well need your own transport.

Ten minutes touring the neighborhood convinced Sean that he'd have to leave the SUV three blocks up and run for it. But it was worth it, after he'd slipped inside and dripped a bit on the foyer carpet, to see Viggo's face, to watch stunned surprise give way to that grin that fills the room. And later, when they'd edged their way into the back office, bolted out through the shop, threaded their way through the car park, and sprinted the long blocks back to Sean's SUV, it was worth it to reach across for Viggo and feel him reaching, too. Snogging Viggo with the rain pounding the roof and the windows fogging up was definitely worth it.


End file.
